Diskussion:Björnby SK
Can a Inseloärna player move to Libertas? Wabba The I (diskussion) oktober 21, 2012 kl. 12.51 (UTC) : ????? Wabba The I (diskussion) oktober 22, 2012 kl. 17.30 (UTC) :: I think so. Why? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 22, 2012 kl. 18.04 (UTC) :::Ik denk dat je beter Horton kunt contacteren aangezien hij de voetbalman is :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 23, 2012 kl. 12.33 (UTC) ::::Das ist nicht problem, and it does help to make ties between libertas-Insel. HORTON11: • oktober 23, 2012 kl. 13.36 (UTC) :::::Okej, nu har den här diskussion fyra språk :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 23, 2012 kl. 14.46 (UTC) ::::::Cinq langues :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 23, 2012 kl. 15.26 (UTC) ::::::::Faciamus sex. Wabba The I (diskussion) oktober 23, 2012 kl. 15.57 (UTC) ::::::::::επτά/ἑπτά (ska egentligen vara grekiska bokstäver :() 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 23, 2012 kl. 16.09 (UTC) :::::::::::Ao, den noe ach og níu. Dehdeh, vi är så mycket linguistiker här :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 23, 2012 kl. 16.48 (UTC) ::::::::::::Det hade bara varit hälften så många språk om du inte hade påpekat att det var fyra språk i diskussionen :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 23, 2012 kl. 18.21 (UTC) :::::::::::::Jag vet att jag är bra --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 24, 2012 kl. 08.41 (UTC) ::::::::::::::@Migsjälv (:P) : Och om jag inte hade lagt till franska :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 25, 2012 kl. 13.00 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Men talar någon spanska här? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 25, 2012 kl. 15.00 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Sí señor, men inte mycket :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 25, 2012 kl. 15.06 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Okej, den är tiu :P Hat noch jemanden eine Idee? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 25, 2012 kl. 18.22 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Tyska har vi redan haft :P ǂKxʼauǁʼein kanske? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 25, 2012 kl. 18.38 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Jag vet, därför har jag inte sagt elva redan ;) Jag vet inte om jag kan tala det här språk :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 26, 2012 kl. 08.19 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Jag i alla fall inte :P Ryska, japanska, polska, italienska, kinesiska... 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 26, 2012 kl. 13.54 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Pas d'italien? Sara incompleto senza Italiano, meu amigo. But does anyone speak something non-European? HORTON11: • oktober 26, 2012 kl. 14.49 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Alright, that's elva :P Horton, don't you speak Scots or something? It shouldn't be that hard for a native English speaker :P ::::::::::::::::::::::@European: well, 'k kan noh wè wa Zeêuws (Zealandic, tolv) un Seeltersk kun iek uk noch wäil (Saterfrisian, tretton) :P ::::::::::::::::::::::@non-European: In my good days I could speak a little bit Alabama, but that's gone I'm afraid :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 26, 2012 kl. 14.56 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::@non-European: Oceana :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 27, 2012 kl. 07.45 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Hhahahaha, ache canth af forgeazen thattey :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 27, 2012 kl. 08.02 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Okej, det är fjorton :P Hur många språk kan vi egentligen få in i en mening? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 27, 2012 kl. 14.58 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Dat vet je neet, but ich cogito da thattey muchas weese ef εγώ conabar :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 27, 2012 kl. 15.04 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::@ Oos- you'vedeveloped Oceana really well. Hopefully I could do the same with the Barzuna language in Brunant. HORTON11: • oktober 27, 2012 kl. 18.54 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::You should never give up and you have to be crazy. Then I'm sure you can make Barzuna a nearly fully developed language :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 28, 2012 kl. 09.57 (UTC) Oskar Jano Goalkeeper Oskar Jano from the Insel Islands joined Libertan team FC Olympia in December 2012, playing the whole 2013 season for them, however, for the whole 2014 he joined Swedish team IF Elfsborg on loan. Good? Wabba The I (diskussion) maj 22, 2014 kl. 17.31 (UTC) :Sure :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? maj 23, 2014 kl. 13.22 (UTC)